John Baillie McIntosh
|died= |placeofbirth= Fort Brooke (Tampa), Florida Territory |placeofdeath= New Brunswick, New Jersey |placeofburial= Elmwood Cemetery, New Brunswick, New Jersey |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} John Baillie McIntosh (June 6, 1829 – June 29, 1888), although born in Florida, served as a Union Army brigadier general in the American Civil War. His brother, James M. McIntosh, served as a Confederate general until he was killed in the Battle of Pea Ridge. Birth and early years McIntosh was born at Fort Brooke (Tampa), Florida Territory, while his father was on active duty in the Army. He served as a midshipman in the United States Navy during the Mexican-American War. Thereafter, McIntosh was in business in New Brunswick, New Jersey. Civil War service At the outbreak of the Civil War, he was commissioned a second lieutenant in the 2nd U.S. Cavalry. In that role he served in the Seven Days Battles and the Battle of Antietam. McIntosh was commissioned colonel of the 3rd Pennsylvania Cavalry on November 15, 1862. In that role he rose to brigade command in the Cavalry Corps of the Army of the Potomac. He led his brigade in the campaign culminating in the Battle of Chancellorsville, winning plaudits from division commander Brig. Gen. William W. Averell. When Maj. Gen. Alfred Pleasonton reorganized the Cavalry Corps following the Battle of Brandy Station, McIntosh became a brigade commander in the second division led by Brig. Gen. David McM. Gregg. McIntosh was ill after Chancellorsville, but he was present when Gregg's division fought at the Battle of Gettysburg. He distinguished himself in the fight against J.E.B. Stuart on East Cavalry Field on July 3, 1863. When a Confederate attack led by Maj. Gen. Wade Hampton was at its height, McIntosh led some of his men in a flank attack on the attacking troopers.Longacre, The Cavalry at Gettysburg, p. 239. McIntosh was injured by a fall from a horse in September 1863; and, after recovering from his injury, he was on duty in the defenses of Washington, D.C., in XXII Corps until May 1864. McIntosh returned to the Army of the Potomac in time to be assigned a brigade in the third cavalry division of Brig. Gen. James H. Wilson during the Battle of the Wilderness. He continued in command in the operations of Maj. Gen. Philip Sheridan, including the beginning of the latter's Shenandoah Valley Campaign. McIntosh lost a leg because of a wound he received at the Third Battle of Winchester on September 6, 1864. Later he received brevet promotions of the ranks of major general, U. S. Volunteers, brigadier general, U.S. Army (regular army), and major general, U.S. Army. McIntosh died in New Brunswick. He is buried there in the Elmwood Cemetery. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Longacre, Edward G., The Cavalry at Gettysburg, Lincoln, Nebraska: University of Nebraska Press, 1993, ISBN 0-8032-7941-8. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Blue, Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1964, ISBN 0-8071-0882-7. Notes Category:United States Navy personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Army generals Category:People of New Jersey in the American Civil War Category:People from Tampa, Florida Category:1829 births Category:1888 deaths